The present invention relates to mounting of fill vapor management valves in a gas tank and particularly relates to the mounting of such valves in a metal fuel tank. Such valves are typically float operated formed of plastic material and provide for a valve outlet which conducts fuel vapor out of the tank through a conduit to a storage device such as a canister filled with carbon particles. Heretofore, where such valves have been mounted internally in the tank, it has been necessary to attach the valve to a cover member for the access opening through which the valve is inserted in the tank. Known arrangements have provided for attachment of the vapor management valve to a metal cover, such as the fuel level signal sender mounting flange, with clips and fasteners. This arrangement has rendered it difficult to install the valve and calibrate the valve at the correct height within the tank and has required individual valve structures for tanks of different depth configuration.
Thus, it has been desired to provide a way or means of attaching a fuel vapor management valve internally in a gas tank in a manner which enables a single valve design to accommodate various fuel tank depths and in a simple, easy-to-install manner which does not require separate fasteners at assembly.